Child's Play
by alkaidx10
Summary: This Story is a sequel to The Legend of Link & Malon. Link and Malon go on a journey to find Navi, but The two get jumped by Skull Kid and takes Link's ocarina of time and Epona so both Link and Malon run after him ,to only to have fallen into a dark hole finding themselves in the parallel world of Termina. Will Link & Malon find their way back home?


**(I don't own anything from the video game zelda or the zelda manga's this is just for fun I may add some OC's maybe. This is rated K-T for violence and some Language.)**

**Child's Play**

**Chapter one**

**Link & Malon's new Adventure**

Link woke up from the ray of sunlight shining through his window. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around, "Still no Navi, I guess she will never come back to me...Why do I keep hoping?" He asked himself as he got up out of bed and walked over and washed his face with some water he had in a small wooden bowl. It's been one year since the whole thing with Bagu and the Stalkid thing and Link still hasn't yet to visit Malon. He does sometimes goes to Castle Town to help out at the castle and the town time to time to keep himself busy. Link walked out of his tree house and saw Saria running over.

"Link!" She waved her hand. "Hey you slept in again silly, don't you have to leave the forest today to help out at some castle or something?"

Link nodded and went down the latter. "Yeah I do, thanks Saria."

Link started to pack up his things that he was gonna bring with him to Castle Town. "Hey see you tomorrow maybe." He smiled at Saria and left the village. He started to follow the path to the field, he took in a deep breathe then looked over at Lon-Lon Ranch and wondered if she should visit Malon and see how Epona is doing, he sure has missed them both. _'Hm I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit her, yeah I'm gonna visit her.' _He nods and walks over to the ranch hoping it wouldn't get dark.

Ingo looks at Link and walks over to the kid. "Oh Hello it's been awhile since you last visit us, if you are looking for Malon she's over there playing with her new bow."

Link nodded and walked over to Malon. "Hey Malon..."

Malon looked over to Link and smiled. "Oh my din Link! it's been such a long time I've missed you so much!" She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "What brings you here?"

Link shrugs his shoulders and holds her hands. "I wanted to visit you, I've missed you so much Malon I'm sorry I haven't visit you lately..."

She shakes her head and puts her hand up. "It's okay I know you been busy with Saria and the other kids from your village..."

Link bit his lower lip. "Wait do you think me and Saria are?"

Malon looks at him and cocks her head to the side. "I'm not sure Link I came to visit you one day and I saw you both hugging so I thought maybe you know..." She shrugs and turns back to using her bow.

Link's eyes widen. "You came to visit me? But Malon I told you she's only my best friend and you know full well that she can't grow up like I can so it will never work out." He frowns and hugs her from behind. "You know, I still love you always I don't care how old we are."

Malon smiled and blushed at Link's touch. "I wish we where older again so we can do that sex thing again." She whispered.

Link blushed as well and held her tighter. "We must wait until we are teenagers again, but for now we should just enjoy our childhood love, and have fun but we can still kiss each other."

Malon smiled even bigger and turned to kiss his lips. But then pushed him away when she saw her father coming. "Hello daddy!"

Talon waved to her and Link and went to milk a cow.

"Well I must go right now, I have something to do at the Castle for Zelda and don't worry I don't like her like that she is only my friend and she gave me a pretty good job as a helper of the Castle." He kissed her and then left the ranch.

Link made it to Castle Town and got himself an apple to eat. "I wonder what Zelda wanted." He walked through the busy town and went up to the castle. The guards let him right into the castle without a second thought. Link went up to Zelda's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Zelda calls out.

Link opened the door and walked into the room. "Hello Zelda, I came like you asked and I would like to know what did you needed?" He walks over to a chair and took a seat.

Zelda smiled at him and put on her head piece. "Oh um I forgot I'm sorry Link...Oh yes I wanted to talk to you about that thing that's been bothering you, about the fairy that left you a year ago."

Link looked at her confused. "Yeah she did, why are you asking me this now?"

"Well I was thinking to let you go and find her at that fairy forest place you told me about if you really want too, I know you been so sad and heartbroken since she left. So what do you say?" She smiled and took his one hand.

"I'm not sure...I'll think about it since I have no idea where the fairy forest she went to is..." Link shrugs and lets out a big sigh. "I need to ask around, about where it is."

Zelda nods and lets go of his hand. "Sure thing, Link I'll be waiting until you make up your mind."

Link smiles and then gets up from the chair to leave. "Wait! Link please stay the night, come on have dinner with the family, please." Zelda asks as she walks over to Link and pulls him by the hand and runs down the hall, and into the throne room where her mother was. "Hey mother can Link stay over tonight and for dinner?"

The Queen looks at her daughter and then at Link. "Um sure if that's what you really want my dear then its okay with me." She nods at them both then goes back to reading her book.

Link looked at Zelda and started to feel uneasy how Zelda kept hanging off him. "Okay so where is my room, I'll be staying?" He asks as she pulls him along the castle hallways.

"It's down the hall next to my bedroom chambers its the guest room, its pretty nice." She smiles and giggled. "So Link lets go to Castle Town and play...I can wear normal clothes so no one can tell I'm the princess." Zelda ran to her bedroom to get dressed into some normal town clothes. '_Oh I can't wait to hang out with Link today, I really hope he got his mind off that ranch girl he likes so much...I really want me and him to work out so badly.' _

Link waited in the hallway outside Zelda's bedroom and started to think to himself. '_Hm I really should go look for Navi it would make me happy to have her back in my life again...Maybe I should ask Malon to come with me I really miss her and I love her so much, maybe I should stay over at her ranch then here with Zelda it doesn't feel right.' _ He looks up as Zelda walks out of the room wearing a light blue dress and her hair tied up in blue bows. "Hey Zelda, I was wondering maybe I should go to the ranch for the night."

Zelda's eyes widen. "But why? I just asked my mother that you could stay and it would be rude that you just leave like that! C'mon we are friends too Link." She frowns and crosses her arms.

Link sighs and then takes her hand. "Fine I'll stay the night and I don't want to upset your mother and all." He says as he walks with her out of the castle and into Castle Town. He walks around with her than he spots Malon at the store with her father Talon bringing jugs of milk.

Malon looks over at Link and smiles and then waves at him, but see's Zelda with him. The heat of jealousy started to run through her body as she saw them holding hands. She then turned away and went into the shop with her father helping him out and not wanting to think about Link and Zelda holding hands.

Link looked over where Malon was and sighed. "Hey Zelda can we have Malon hang out with us too? I saw shes here in town with her father." Zelda looked at Link and then at the shop where there was a box of milk jugs where. Then she looked back at Link and shook her head.

"No Link I want just us two to hang out together as friends."

Link sighed and shook his head. '_Maybe I should go look for Navi, than I could have some time away from here and Zelda who keeps clinging to me like crazy...Plus now I think Malon is mad at me now...' _

Meanwhile Malon and her father where finishing up delivering the milk to the shop. "Hey Malon lets go get some dinner before we go home what do you say?" He asks as they leave the shop.

She looks at her father and nods. "Yeah I was starting to get hungry, lets go to that place that cooks things over the fire I love how they cook the meat there."

Talon takes her to the place where Malon was talking about and sat down and started to eat BBQ meat on sticks. "Wow your right this place is good and I love the sauce they put on the meat here." He smiled as he ordered some beer.

Malon was eating her food slowly, since her mind was still on Link and Zelda holding hands and walking around town like they where a couple or something. She felt her throat tighten at the thought. "Yeah..." She started to eat her food again. Malon understood that she was a child again but her feelings that she had as a teen still stayed with her. And all the memories she had with Link meant everything to her, sometimes these older feelings she was feeling was hard for her since she was only 10 years old and her body wasn't meant to feel these feelings yet. Sometimes she wondered if her going to the future messed her up in some ways.

Later at dusk Malon and Talon got into the wagon and started to drive back to the ranch. Malon was starting to feel tired from the day and just wanted to go home and go to bed. She wondered if Link was back in the forest again or staying at the castle with Zelda...The name Zelda even the thought of Zelda made her mad, she knew she was the princess and the future queen of Hyrule and there was nothing she could do if she wanted Link. All she hoped for that Link would just love her the way she loves him.

Link was at the dinner table feeling so uneasy being in the castle. "Hey Zelda I think I will go look for my fairy...I just need to go back home tomorrow and ask around to where it is." He said as he took a sip of his tomato soup.

Zelda smiled and nods. "Okay just make sure to let me know when you leave so I can give you a gift." She took a sip of her glass of water.

The Queen watched them but didn't say anything to them since she was in her own world and too busy enjoying her soup. "This soup is a bit to salty to me what do you both think?"

Zelda took another sip. "Hm just a little bit but not too much."

Link shrugged his shoulders not really caring. "I think it's fine." He said as the maids took the soup bowls from them and then brought out a roasted ham with many fresh veggies. Link's eyes lit up since he thought the soup was the dinner then all this comes out.

Zelda giggled at Link. "Here we have many plates of food Link, you will get use to it." She started to dig right in.

Link started to eat the ham and the veggies now but he was starting to feel full. "Wow I don't think I can eat anymore I'm so full." He pats his stomach.

"Oh really? But we didn't have dessert yet Link!" Zelda frowns at him.

"Zelda don't force your friend to eat if he can't hold anymore we don't need him getting sick." The queen said to her daughter.

Link excuses himself from the table and went to go brush his teeth and thought he should turn in early since he was so tired from today. Plus he had a big day tomorrow if he wanted to find out where Navi was at.

The next morning Link left first thing since he wanted to get away from Zelda as fast as he could and needed to ask the fairies in his village where Navi would be at. He walked through the field and past Lon-Lon Ranch all the way back to the forest.

"Link!" Saria called out and ran over to Link giving him a big hug. "How was it?" She smiled and pulled Link into her house so they can have some Kokiri green herbal mint tea.

Link sat down on a pillow in front of Saria's small wooden table. "It was okay, I spent the night there...ate so much food plus I think the princess likes me in a way I don't like her."

Saria nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Hm I can understand that Link, your a very sweet friend to have and your not the same as us kokiri's so I do know that your changing since you've grown a bit since last year." She gets up and brings over some deku-nut cookies. "But not matter what happens and how much you change you will always be my best friend and you will always have a home in the forest here no matter what." She smiled.

Link took a cookie and started to nibble on it. "Thank you Saria and you will always be my best friend too, but I have something to ask Calla if that's okay."

Saria looked at her fairy and then nodded. "Sure thing ask away."

Calla floated over to Link and waited for whatever he wanted to ask her.

"Calla do you know where the fairy forest is? the one where Navi went?" He looks at her as he finished his cookie.

"Oh?" Calla was taken back by the question Link just asked her. "Well its pretty far from here, it's not really even in Hyrule its very, very far away I can't remember the name of the place but its mostly forest then anything else, but why do you wish to know about that?"

"Well I wish to get Navi back, That's why I'm asking this I want to go there and find her." He turns to his tea and took a long sip of it.

Calla looks at him. "Wow I never knew anyone would go there to get their fairy, but they only go there if their partners die and since hers was the Deku Tree and he pasted away so guess that's why she left but if you really want her back I guess you could go there and ask her to come back if she really want too Link. All I can say is good luck."

"Do you have a map or something so I don't get lost going there?"

"Well no I don't but all you really have to go is north and just keep going there until to find a land full of forest and lots of fairies then you are there." Calla told him.

"Okay I'm leaving tomorrow to go and get her." He puts his cup down.

Saria frowns but just smiles at him. "Well all I can say as well Link good luck, and I hope you come back to us, I'll make sure to make you lots of deku-nut cookies for you to bring on your trip."

Link smiles and nods since he loved Saria's deku-nut cookies that she made for him. "Thank you Saria what would I do without you."

"Not very well hee-hee!" She giggled.

Link went home for the night and started to pack his bag with more stuff, he knew he would have to get a new sword at Castle Town market since he didn't have one anymore. And he would have to ask Malon if he could take Epona with him on his trip, he had this feeling she would ask him to come with him. Link smiled at the thought he would love for her to come since this time it would be lonely since he didn't have a fairy to help him or even talk to him. So it would be good to have her with him again like before. He touched his lips and remembered all the kisses they had shared and the other things that is meant for grown-ups. _'Malon...' _ He thought as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes to remember their time together and all the things they did together.

The next morning Link woke up at the sound of birds. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at his packed bag on the ground. "I better go and get Epona and see what Zelda wanted to give me." He got up and put on his boots and went to wash his face with a cloth and looked at the mirror and saw that his hair was getting longer now, it was a bit past his shoulders now. "Oh wow my hair is getting long." He grabbed a piece of it and took a look. "damn it this will get in my way." He muttered and looked in his dresser for a hair tie he had. He found a black hair and tied his hair back to keep it out of the way and then put on his hat and made sure his hair wouldn't fall out besides his bangs that where getting long too. "This sucks Saria's hair has been the same for years and now mine is growing like a damn girls..." He shook his head and picked up his bag and put it on and then jumped down from his tree house to find Saria walking over to him with some leafs tied together.

"Link! Here I made you some deku-nut cookies to take with you." She past them to him. He took the cookies and placed it in his bag and gave her hug.

"Thanks I shouldn't be gone too long this time I hope." He smiled as he looked at her then ran off leaving the woods and her without a word.

"Oh Link so bad at saying good-bye..." She sighed.

Link ran all the way to Lon-Lon Ranch to find Malon playing with Epona. She looked over and smiled at Link and turned back to the horse. "Malon!" He ran over by her. "I need Epona can I take her?"

Malon blinked at him a couple of times and cocked her head to the side. "Why do you need Epona? Are you going on another adventure?" She asked as she kept stroking Epona's head.

Link nodded as he looked at her, he could tell she was mad at him. "Yes I am I'm going to find Navi and Calla told me its far north way out of Hyrule..."

"Way out of Hyrule? That's far...and Navi, well I could see why she was my friend too I owe her a lot. I would do what your doing too." She bites her lower lip. "Fine if you want Epona you have to bring me with you."

Link rolled his eyes since he knew this was coming. "You know it's gonna be dangerous right? And I don't think your father will let you go that far away." He crosses his arms.

Malon sighed. "Link I can handle danger if you remember all the temples we've done together and all the monsters we fought as well, plus on top of that I'm very skilled with a bow and arrow now I never miss. So I'm very good and my father he's been giving me a lot of freedom lately so I can handle him if we talk to him together."

"Fine lets go tell your father since I wanna get going fast, and I have to stop by the castle because Zelda has something for me." He walks with her to her house so she can pack her things.

"Father?!" Malon woke up her father who was sleeping with the cucco's again. Talon woke up to see his daughter and her friend standing in front of him.

"Yes Malon what can I do for you both?" He yawned and stroked his cucco.

"Well father Link here is going on an adventure and I want to go since he wants to take Epona with him." She crossed her arms looking at him. "You know full well I can handle myself with a bow I showed you killing those dark crows and those stalchild monsters as well."

Link's mouth dropped open from that, since he didn't even knew that she ran around killing monsters just for the hell of it.

"Well yes you have my dear and your very brave as well, so where is this adventure going be? And how long will you be gone?" He asks looking at them both.

"Well father its out of Hyrule and I'm not sure how long I will be gone."

"OUT OF HYRULE!" He shouted that made the cucco jump out of his arms. "That is way too far and you could be gone for years!"

"So?" She shrugs her shoulders. "I need to be free father plus Link will be with me so I wont be in any danger so C'mon dad please." She begged her father.

"Okay fine you can go...just please be careful Malon." He stands up to give her a hug. "Go pack and I'll get some milk for you both to bring with you."

Malon and Link goes upstairs to Malon's bedroom to start packing her things. She opened a chest where she kept her arrows, bow, her new outfit she made, and her mother's sword Link brought back for her. "I forgot that you still had that sword."

"Yeah I keep it in here since it was my mothers and all." She grabbed a bag and packed her things in it besides her mothers sword and she changed into her new outfit she made. It was close to the one she wore before but it was more of a dress them a tunic shirt and skirt. She had a new wolfs pelt to wear around her waist like she did before, and the top of this light purple tunic hung down her shoulders again but not too much since she didn't have breast right now. Then she put on her dark brown boots. "There all ready!" She smiled as she tied her long red hair up into a pony tail.

Link blushed at how she looked, it made him remember when they where teens again. "I love it Malon." He held her hands in his.

She blushed at his words and walked over to her nightstand and put on a necklace that was made out of colorful beads. "Okay I'm ready let's go see Zelda and be off!"

Both of the kids run downstairs and outside. Link stayed by Talon and Malon ran off to get Epona to take with them. "Well Please take care of my daughter Link." He pats Link's shoulder.

Link nods. "Don't worry I will sir." He smiled as Talon gave him two bottles of fresh milk straight from the cow. "Thank you."

Malon came over with Epona. "Well lets go Link." She climbs on the horse so does Link. Malon waves to her father good-bye and then rides off to the castle.

Link walked over to Zelda while Malon stayed on Epona. "Zelda?"

"You are already to leave the land of Hyrule, aren't you?" She turns to face him and holds her hands together feeling sad. "Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule. And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again...Until that day comes, please take this..." She pulls out the ocarina of time. " I am praying...I am praying that your jounreny be a safe one. If something should happen to you play this song." Zelda put the ocarina to her lips and started to play the song of time. After she was done playing the song she handed Link the ocarina of time.

Link took the ocarina and placed it into his bag then got onto Epona with Malon and road off with her leaving Zelda alone...

**( its posted finally Child's Play is posted yays I'll try to update as much as I can but if your reading this for the first time this is a ****sequel to my other story called ****The Legend of Link & Malon so read that first or you wont understand this one. well enjoy.) **


End file.
